


Snapshot

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Labyrinth References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: Yuma has been dying to give someone a good punch in the face all day. “Maybe it didn’t change reality, but damn it felt good."





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> A dramatic, Labyrinth-filled retelling of episodes 35-36.

Only after Yuma has left the construction zone does she realize that her phone is beeping with a missed call. She checks the screen—it was Kotori. Yuma calls her back.

“Hey, I was getting worried,” Kotori says.

“Sorry,” Yuma croaks. She clears her throat.

“Have you been crying?” Kotori asks.

“Yeah,” Yuma says.

“Did Shark lose?” Kotori gasps.

“No, he won,” Yuma tells her.

“Then why are you crying?”

 _‘Because he kissed me goodbye,’_ Yuma thinks. But she says, “I’ll tell you later. How are the boys?”

“Good,” Kotori says happily. “Cat-chan and Tokunosuke are with them, I needed to get some air and find a way to cheer myself up. There’s a blimp giving out rides as a Carnival event, it flies right over the city. Do you want to ride it with me?”

Yuma forces some happiness into her tone. “It’s sweet of you to ask, but I do still need two more heart pieces and I should really get on that. You let me know how it is, with any luck we can go together tomorrow.”

“Ah, okay,” Kotori says, sounding disappointed, but understanding.

Yuma smiles, and it’s not forced. “Really, thanks Kotori. You’ve been amazing through all of this. I’m lucky to have you as a friend.”

“Eh, you’re all sappy now,” Kotori says with a giggle. “Okay, I’ll call you later. Good luck with your duels!”

“Have a fun ride,” Yuma says. She hangs up and pockets her phone, and looks around in surprise. “Of course I ended up here,” she says. The river bank, where she always ends up. She takes a seat on the stairs and pulls the key over her head. She holds it in front of her face, frowning at it.

The door promised her great power. So why does she feel so weak and defeated? She doubts Zexal can fix things now—Rio’s in a coma, her attacker is on the loose and hurt two more of Yuma’s friends, and Ryoga thinks he needs to sacrifice himself. Oh, and Kite is still out and about too. Yuma can’t believe it but she actually forgot about him for two seconds.

“Who would I rather face in a dark alley, Kite or IV?” Yuma asks herself.

“How about neither,” Astral offers.

Yuma laughs. “Oh, if only that could be the case.”

Astral places his hands under his chin and gazes out at the river. “Yuma, I’m beginning to think you were right.”

“Thanks?” Yuma says, confused, “About what?”

“About this carnival being a trap,” Astral says, “And that you shouldn’t take part in it. Maybe there is something to the idea of just looking for Numbers on our own, without being in the tournament. Maybe it is better if Kite is distracted. He hasn’t come looking for you, after all.”

“I notice you left yourself out of that,” Yuma says.

“Because in the end, you’re the one who has the most to lose,” Astral says. “Your friends, your sanity…I’m realizing that it’s all at stake if you continue to face these people.”

“Well I was never sane in the first place,” Yuma says. “And you’ve got a lot to lose, too, starting with your memories and your very existence being close behind.” Yuma frowns. “And you know what? Fuck Ryoga honestly. He can kiss me goodbye all he wants, I’m still going to keep an eye on him and IV. He can’t tell me what to do, and Rio would never forgive me if I listened to him.” Yuma puts the key back around her neck. “If I don’t get the last two heart pieces, fine, but I’m going to do my damned best to get them anyway. I’m not a quitter and neither are you, Astral.”

Yuma hops to her feet and Astral follows suit. “I’m with you either way,” Astral tells her.

“Great,” Yuma says, “Then let’s g—” her phone rings she whips it out. “Whomst is it?” She asks.

“Me,” Akari says. “Yuma, something funny is going on with one of the WDC participants.”

“Funny how?” Yuma asks heavily. She’s got a feeling a Number is involved.

“There’s this guy, Shuta Hayami,” Akari explains, “He’s taking pictures of huge events and getting them published before anyone can even catch on to what’s happening.”

“Akari! Is this about the WDC or your job?!” Yuma demands.

“Both!” Akari says, “Listen, I’ve got a funny feeling that this dude is up to no good, I’m wondering if he’s doing something to cause incidents near him so he can make money off the pictures he takes. Since he’s a WDC participant it makes him a danger to a lot of people! I need you to help me track him down, I’m already leaving the house and I’m sending you a picture. Do not duel him, you hear me?”

Yuma, now thoroughly convinced that a Number is at play, quickly responds. “I’ll help you find him. See you soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kotori waves goodbye to Shuta as she boards the blimp. It was nice to see her old friend, and she’s glad that he’s still doing photography.

The blimp isn’t too crowded, and Kotori heads right for a window. It’s an absolutely beautiful day, it’s a shame that it started out so badly, but maybe things will end up getting better from here.

A little girl runs up to the window beside Kotori. She squeals with excitement as she looks out at the city. “So pretty!”

Kotori smiles at the little girl. “It’ll be even better once we get in the air.”

The little girl beams up at Kotori. “I’ve never ever flown before!” She says excitedly. “Well, once before, in an airplane, but I was a baby then, so it doesn’t count because I don’t remember, but this will count because now I’m six and I’m big enough to remember!” She holds out her hand. “My name is Atsuko, what’s yours?”

Kotori shakes Atsuko’s hand. “I’m Kotori. It’s nice to meet you, Atsuko.”

Atsuko clings to Kotori’s hand and jumps up and down. “I hope we start flying soon! I love pretending to fly, I pretend on the swings in the park and the slides in the park and when my daddy picks me up really high, but he says I’m getting too big to go really high anymore. Have you flown before?”

Kotori nods. “I went in an airplane a few years ago, but I remember it very well.”

Atsuko’s eyes widen and she looks positively enthralled. “What was it like? Was it scary?”

“Well, I was a little scared,” Kotori admits, “Because airplanes are loud, but I don’t think the blimp will be quite as loud. And it’s fun to look down from way up in the air.”

“Do you think we’ll go higher than Heartland tower?” Atsuko asks.

“I think we just might,” Kotori says.

The blimp’s engines start whirring, and an announcement rings through the viewing area. “Good afternoon, passengers. We are beginning the process of takeoff for our half-hour long flight above Heartland. We ask that you take small children by the hand as we take off, and don’t forget to enjoy the view.”

Atsuko looks around the viewing area. “Now where did my mommy go?” She asks.

Kotori looks around as well. “Let’s see if we can find her,” she suggests.

But they make a full circle around the room, and Atsuko says she doesn’t see her mommy. The blimp begins to rise, and Atsuko’s eyes fill with tears.

“Oh no,” she whimpers, “I don’t think my mommy is here!”

Kotori pats Atsuko’s head. “Now we don’t know that,” she says, trying to keep her voice even and calm. “Let’s find a person who works here, and ask them to make an announcement for your mommy.”

They find a stewardess, who gets on the loudspeaker and asks for Atsuko’s mom, Chiaki Ikue, to please come forward. But no one moves from the windows, and Atsuko begins to cry.

Kotori lifts the little girl into her arms. “There, there, it’s okay,” she says. “Was your mommy with you when you came on the blimp?”

Atsuko whimpers, “No, I ran ahead. I was so excited, mommy told me not to run…”

The stewardess is on the blimp’s phone. She nods and looks over at Atsuko. “Atsuko-chan, your mommy is on the ground, she didn’t manage to get on the blimp before takeoff. We can’t turn around right now I’m afraid, but we will soon, and we’ll get you back to your mommy.”

Kotori sighs with relief. At least Atsuko’s mom has been found. She wipes the little girl’s cheeks. “See, we know exactly where your mommy is now.”

Atsuko sniffles. “Is mommy mad at me?”

The stewardess strokes Atsuko’s hair and smiles at her. “No honey, she’s just happy that you’re alright.”

Kotori looks towards the window. As long as they’re in the air, she might as well see if Atsuko can’t enjoy the ride after all. “Look, Atsuko-chan!” She says, pointing out at the view. “We really are as high up as Heartland tower!”

Atsuko whips around to look out the window and she gasps. “We’re flying!” She squeals.

Kotori carries her over to the window and Atsuko presses her hands to the glass. Tears all but forgotten, Atsuko is transfixed by the view. “The cars look so small!” She says, “And the buildings look like dollhouses!”

Kotori relaxes and she and Atsuko start playing I-spy. Crisis avoided, everything is right with the world.

 

* * *

 

Akari has already found Shuta Hayami by the time Yuma gets to the city. The boy is definitely possessed by a number, and Yuma arrives in time to hear him explain that the pictures he takes with his camera become reality. He then tosses a picture at Akari, and Yuma leans over her shoulder to look at it. The photo shows Kotori clinging to a little girl while smoke surrounds them.

“No!” Yuma gasps. She pulls out her phone and dials Kotori’s number.

“Yuma?” Kotori answers, “What’s up?”

“Are you on the blimp?” Yuma asks.

“Yes,” Kotori says, “But we’re turning around soon, there’s a little girl who got separated from her mom and…”

“Kotori, listen!” Yuma interrupts, “Is anything amiss with the blimp? Any funny noises?”

“Funny noises?” Kotori echoes, “Well, no. Why do you ask?”

Before Yuma can answer she hears a loud ‘boom’ from behind Kotori, and then she hears the exact same sound in the distance. Yuma, Akari, and Shuta look up and see the blimp, now with smoke rising from one engine.

Akari glowers at Hayami. She raises her fist. “Why you little—”

“Hitting me won’t change reality,” Hayami says, turning to look at the sky. “The fact is that blimp—”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Yuma punches him square in the jaw. Hayami claps a hand to his mouth and stares at Yuma in disbelief. Yuma smirks at him and shakes her hand out.

“Maybe it didn’t change reality,” she tells him, “But _damn_ it felt good. I’ve been wanting to sock someone all morning.” She speaks into her phone. “Kotori, hang in there. Try to keep calm, I’m going to see what I can do from down here.”

Akari puts her helmet on. “I’m going to follow the blimp!” She says. She dashes to her motorcycle. “Kattobingu!”

“Kattobingu!” Yuma agrees. She turns to Shuta, who raises his camera.

“It’s hopeless,” He says. He has blood dripping from his lip where Yuma punched him. “I know exactly what you’re going to do. You’ll summon Hope, and you’ll lose. It’s your destiny.”

Yuma activates her duel disk. “Is that so?” She says. “Well then, it’s a good thing that I love wordplay, and I don’t believe in destiny.”

 

* * *

 

The stewardesses are trying desperately to open the door to the cockpit. People are screaming, children are crying, and Kotori holds Atsuko to her chest, trying to shield the little girl from the sight of smoke billowing from the engine.

The blimp shakes.

“Mommy!” Atsuko wails.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kotori says, though she knows she hardly sounds convinced herself. What to do?! What would Yuma do if she was here? What would Yuma say? Kotori wracks her brain, but all she can think of is freaking Labyrinth!

There’s another loud boom and the blimp rocks side to side. Kotori clutches Atsuko tighter.

 _“Y-you remind me of the babe,”_ Kotori sings quietly, _“The babe with the power…”_ Atsuko looks up at Kotori. Tears cling to her eyelashes, but some of the fear has gone from her face. _“The power of voodoo,”_ Kotori sings.

“Who do?” Atsuko whispers.

Kotori laughs. “You know that song?”

Atsuko smiles and wipes her cheeks. “I love Labyrinth, and my mommy loves David Bowie.”

Kotori could cry with relief. Of course this child loves Yuma’s favorite movie. She taps Atsuko’s nose. “You do!”

“Do what?” Atsuko asks, smiling.

 _“Remind me of the babe!”_ Kotori says.

And together, they sing, _“I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do? My baby’s love had gone, and left my baby blue, nobody knew…”_ They sway back and forth on the floor of the blimp. By now, they’re both smiling. _“What kind of magic spell to use?”_

They sing, loud and strong. By the time they get to the chorus for the second time, other children have joined them on the floor. Atsuko starts clapping, and the other children clap along even though they don’t know the words.

When Atsuko and Kotori finish singing ‘Magic Dance,’ Kotori looks around at the other kids. “Who here likes ‘Chibi Maruko-chan?’” She asks.

The blimp is still shaking, the stewardesses are still trying to break into the cockpit, but Kotori learned the dance to Odoru Ponpokorin in elementary school and as she starts to dance to the chorus, the children join in. A few of them even know the words to the song. Kotori is hoping and praying that somehow, something will happen and they’ll all be okay, but just in case…well, these kids won’t be scared. Kotori will sing for them until this is over.

 

* * *

 

The duel is over, and Yuma looks desperately to the sky, but the blimp is still falling at an alarming speed. She shields her eyes against the sun—has anything improved? Then she spots something approaching the blimp…no, it’s someone. It’s Kite!

Yuma takes off running in the direction of the blimp. People are screaming, staring at the sky, and now Yuma can smell the smoke that’s coming from the blimp’s engines. She gets closer, the blimp is heading for the road. There’s an almighty crash and several people cover their eyes, but the blimp is in one piece, sliding down, down, down the road…and then it stops.

A wave of people rush toward the blimp, and Yuma isn’t the first to reach the crash site. The engines are still smoking, but people are walking off of the blimp. And as Yuma runs over, Kotori exits the blimp, carrying a little girl.

Yuma hears a loud wail and a woman rushes past her. “Aa-chan!”

“Mommy!” cries the girl in Kotori’s arms. Kotori puts her down, and the girl rushes to her mother. They embrace, the woman clinging to her daughter as tight as she can. “I’m sorry!” The little girl says, “I’ll never run ahead of you again, I promise!”

Yuma runs to Kotori and hugs her. “Thank god you’re okay,” Yuma whispers.

Kotori is shaking. “I sang to her,” she says, “Atsuko was so scared, I just wondered what you would do and all I could think of was Labyrinth, so I sang Magic Dance to her and she sang with me…” Kotori laughs, “She knew it, can you believe it?!”

Yuma releases Kotori and leans back. They’re both half-laughing, half-crying.

Atsuko comes over, dragging her mom. “Mommy, this is the girl who I was with!” She says, grabbing Kotori’s hand.

Atsuko’s mom hugs Kotori. “Thank you so much,” she says tearfully. “I can’t thank you enough, you beautiful girl, you helped my baby!”

Kotori smiles and says, “She helped me, too.”

Atsuko pulls on her mom’s shirt. “Mommy, can I play with Kotori again someday?”

“I would love that!” Kotori says.

So Kotori and Atsuko’s mom exchange phone numbers, and Kotori puts her hand on Yuma’s arm and says, “Maybe my friend Yuma can come, too. She’s the one who showed me the Labyrinth movie for the first time.”

“You like Labyrinth?” Atsuko asks in delight.

“It’s my favorite movie!” Yuma says.

Yuma and Atsuko start singing ‘Dance Magic,’ and a camera flash goes off. Kotori and Yuma turn towards the flash, and Hayami lowers his camera.

“What on Earth happened to your mouth?” Kotori gasps upon seeing Hayami’s split lip.

“Oh, nothing,” Hayami says. He hands Atsuko the picture he just took, showing her and Yuma singing while Kotori and Atsuko’s mother look on with smiles.

“Wow, thanks!” Atsuko says. “Mommy, can we put this by my bed?”

“Of course, baby,” Atsuko’s mom says. “Now, let’s say goodbye. I think we both need to go home and rest after this day.”

Atsuko waves to Yuma, Kotori, and Hayami. “Bye-bye, see you soon!”

Yuma sighs and wraps her arm around Kotori’s shoulders. “So,” she says as they wave to Hayami and walk away, “What else did I miss?”


End file.
